


A Disappointing Marsh-Wolf

by Sholio



Series: Free of Surface Ties [9]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Elizabeth get a pet. (Another bit of the White Collar/Fallen London mash-up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disappointing Marsh-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> One of the actual pets you can buy in the game is a Disappointing Marsh-Wolf, which of course was far too tempting to pass up.

"Honey, I'm home." Peter laid his constable's badge on a shelf by the door, carefully keeping a tight grip with his other hand on the length of frayed rope that was looped around the neck of a huge, shaggy, lean-bodied shape nearly as tall as his waist.

The Bengal Tigress, sprawled in her usual place by the fire, flattened her ears and warbled a warning growl.

The huge lean-bodied shape hid behind Peter's leg.

"Oh my ... is that a marsh-wolf?" Elizabeth asked, laying her book aside.

Fortunately she sounded more curious than terrified. "The Constables broke up a pit-fighting ring today," Peter explained. "Most of the animals were incurably vicious and we took them straight to the Labyrinth. This one, though ..."

The marsh-wolf wagged its ragged, bony tail hesitantly, peeking out from behind Peter's trouser leg. "It's ... different," Peter said, with a sigh. "Mr. Inch didn't want it; he was just going to feed it to the tigers. So, I, uh ..."

El smiled at him indulgently, and held out her hand to the cowering wolf. "Hi, sweetie. It's okay, no one here is going to hurt you."

The wolf parted its jaws, displaying a terrifying array of long white teeth and a huge, wet red tongue -- with which it began to lick her enthusiastically. Then it rolled over and exposed its belly for petting.

"Yeah, I don't know either," Peter said. "I think it might be part Labrador."


End file.
